crstfandomcom-20200213-history
"Frosty The Snowman"
ernoon creating her snowman and making it perfect. Being the curious person Jane was, she got on her winter gear and went over to Mary. Jane approved of Mary's snowman - it was absolutely amazing. It looked sort of like a fairy tale kind of snowman. "That's a lovely snowman, Mary!" Jane said, but Mary was too busy singing to hear. Jane got closer to hear what she was singing; Mary had a lovely singing voice for an eight year old. "Frosty the snowman, was a jolly, happy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose and eyes made out of coal," It was really a joy to hear Mary sing. Mary continued the song, and as she did so, it got a lot...gorier. "Frosty the snowman was a fairy tale they say, but the children knew he had come to life one day. There must have been some magic in that bloody knife of theirs; for when it was placed in hand the snowman had been revived. Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be, and the children say he could kill and slay just the same as you and me..." "Mary...What are you singing?" Jane asked, but again was ignored as Mary kept singing. "Frosty the snowman knew the sun was hot that day, so he said 'Let's run and kill someone before I go away.' Down to the village with the knife still in his hand, running here and there killing everywhere saying, 'Kill all please if you can!' He led them down the streets of the town right to the traffic lights and didn't pause a moment when a driver said 'Please stop!'" "Mary, stop this nonsense!" Jane went even closer to Mary only to see that she had a knife in her hand. Jane then decided to back away a little, but she heard the last of the song. "Frosty the snowman was slashing on his way, then he waved goodbye saying, 'Look at them die! I will be back someday!' Drippity, drip, drip. Drippity, drip, drip. Look at Frosty kill! Drippity, drip, drip. Drippity, drip, drip. Look at the blood spill!" Mary turned around and quickly stabbed Jane in her right lung. Jane fell over in the cold snow, blood pouring endlessly from her wound and spilling on the pure white snow. Mary didn't bother to take the knife out, so it was still lodged in Jane's lung. "Did you like my song, Jane? I'm going off with Frosty now, he said we'll kill loads together! But when the winter's over, he will go away and I will be the only one left to kill...But I'll be alright! Won't I, Jane? Have fun wherever you end up, I'm leaving now!" Jane died that night, lying in the snow thinking about Mary and the snowman. It was the last time she saw Mary and the snowman, which was the last time anyone ever saw them. To this day, there is a small child with dark hair, green eyes, a yellow hat, purple snow boots and an orange jacket, playing whenever it snows. She sings while making a beautiful snowman, almost like a snowman out of a fairy tale. Oh, but if you ever get close enough to hear what she's singing, I suggest a stab to the heart will do. I'm the snowman she's always with. I am Frosty. Category:Good, but not Scary Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day